Splish Splash Big Red Boat (video)/Gallery
Gallery General SplishSplashBigRedBoat-Bubbles.jpg|Bubbles TheWigglesLogoinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|The Wiggles logo SydneyHarbour-Animated.jpg|Sydney Harbour Splish,Splash,BigRedBoat!titlecard.jpg|Title card BigRedBoat-Animated.jpg Murrayin2005.jpg|Murray's title Jeffin2005.jpg|Jeff's title Anthonyin2005.jpg|Anthony's title Gregin2005.jpg|Greg's title TheWigglesinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|The Wiggles BigRedBoat(song).jpg|"Big Red Boat" TheLandWiggleFriendsinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends TheWiggleFriendsinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|The Wiggle Friends TheWigglesintheBigRedBoat.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Boat TheFriendlyPirateCrewinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew CaptainFeatherswordinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Captain Feathersword DorothyPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Dorothy playing Red Starry Keyboard TheWigglyMascotsinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots JeffandDorothyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff sleeping and Dorothy DorothyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur JeffSleepinginSplishSplashBigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff sleeping TheUnforgottenWigglesinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Greg and Murray waking up Jeff JeffWakingUpinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff waking up JeffinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff awake MurrayinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Murray playing guitar GregSingingTwinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar.jpg|Greg singing "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" WagsinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Wags the Dog HenryinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Henry the Octopus TheS.SFeatherswordinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The S.S Feathersword AnthonyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Anthony holding book DressingUp-2006Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles wearing different hats GregPlayingBlueMatonAcousticGuitarinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Greg playing blue Maton acoustic guitar and sunglasses DressingUp-2006.jpg|"Dressing Up" AnthonyasDoctor.jpg|Anthony dressed up as a doctor MurrayasCowboy.jpg|Murray dressed up as a cowboy DressingUpGoof2.jpg|A crew member's hand is seen JeffWearingEmuHat.jpg|Jeff wearing emu hat TheUnforgottenWigglesatSydneyHarbour.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles at Sydney Harbour MurrayWearingPirateHat.jpg|Murray wearing pirate hat JeffWearingTopHat.jpg|Jeff wearing top hat MurrayinRedHat.jpg|Murray wearing red hat AnthonyWearingRainbowHat.jpg|Anthony wearing rainbow hat DressingUpGoof.jpg|Anthony's hat almost falls off! JeffasDoctor.jpg|Jeff as doctor AnthonyasCowboy.jpg|Anthony as cowboy MurrayandJeffatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Murray and Jeff at Sydney Harbour FruitSalad-SpanishPrologue.jpg|Greg and Anthony introducing the Mariachi Wiggles FruitSalad-SpanishVersion.jpg|"Fruit Salad" (Spanish Version) ILove-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "I Love" ILoveReading.jpg|"I Love Reading" ILoveSleeping.jpg|"I Love Sleeping" Jeff'sPurpleArmchairinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff sleeping in his purple armchair ILoveEating.jpg|"I Love Eating" AnthonyEatingFruitSalad.jpg|Anthony eating fruit salad ILoveMusic.jpg|"I Love Music" GetReadyToWiggle-2006.jpg|"Get Ready To Wiggle" CaterinaMeteinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Caterina BenMurrayinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Ben GregPlayingMatonGuitarinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Greg playing Maton guitar LucyStuartinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Lucy AnthonyPlayingDrumsinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Anthony playing drums SamMoranandAdrianQuinnell.jpg|Sam and Adrian RyanDeSaulnierinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Ryan ClareFieldinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Clare TheNonrealisticWigglesinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles DOROTHY-WigglyAnimation.jpg|"D.O.R.O.T.H.Y" DorothyandGreginWigglyAnimation.jpg|Cartoon Greg and Dorothy TheFriendlyPirateCrewinPirateRadio.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew CaptainandtheFriendlyPirateCrewinPirateRadio.jpg|Captain Feathersword and his pirate crew CaptainFeatherswordinPirateRadio.jpg|Captain Feathersword BennyBandicootinPirateRadio.jpg|Ben sad PirateRadio.jpg|Ben showing Captain that the radio is broken GallantGeorgeinPirateRadio.jpg|George DapperDaveinPirateRadio.jpg|Dapper Dave CaptainFeatherswordSingingOpera.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing opera CoolClarkyinPirateRadio.jpg|Cool Clarky HotPotato-RockandRoll.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing "Hot Potato" in rock and roll CaterinainPirateRadio.jpg|Caterina CaptainandAnthonyinPirateRadio.jpg|Captain and Anthony BeccyCole.jpg|Jeff, Beccy Cole, Captain Feathersword and Anthony CaptainFeatherswordandBeccyBluegrass.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Beccy Bluegrass BeccyBluegrassSingingRock-A-ByeYourBear.jpg|Beccy singing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" while playing guitar AnthonyandBeccyBluegrassPlayingGuitars.jpg|Anthony and Beccy Bluegrass playing acoustic guitars JeffSleepinginPirateRadio.jpg|Jeff sleeping while holding tambourine JeffandBeccyCole.jpg|"Thank you for waking me up, everyone." JeffPlayingTambourine.jpg|Jeff playing tambourine Captain'sMagicButtons-2006Prologue.jpg|''"What can we do without those magic buttons?"'' Captain'sMagicButtons-2006.jpg|"Captain's Magic Buttons" LynStuckeyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Lyn KatherinePatrickinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Katherine BigRedBoat-Broken.jpg|The Big Red Boat broken Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar-2006Prologue.jpg|Murray suggesting to take the Big Red Car Let'sGo(We'reRidingInOurBigRedCar)-2006.jpg|"Let's Go (We're Riding In Our Big Red Car)" BigRedCarinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|The Big Red Car TheAwakeWigglesinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|The Awake Wiggles OfficerBeaplesinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Officer Beaples MurrayandJeffinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Murray and Jeff IClimb10Stairs-SpanishPrologue.jpg|Greg and Anthony introducing "I Climb Ten Stairs" in Spanish IClimb10Stairs-SpanishVersion.jpg|"I Climb 10 Stairs" (Spanish Version) Anthony'sMissingDrums.jpg|Greg greeting the viewers at Wigglehouse TheOtherWigglesinAnthony'sMissingDrums.jpg|The Other Wiggles JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinAnthony'sMissingDrums.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry keyboard MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinAnthony'sMissingDrums.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar AnthonyandMurrayinAnthony'sMissingDrums.jpg|Anthony and Murray TheAwakeWigglesinAnthony'sMissingDrums.jpg|"HUH?!?" Anthony'sMissingDrums7.jpg|"HUH?!?" Anthony'sMissingDrums8.jpg|"HUH?!?" AnthonyPlayingAirDrums.jpg|Anthony playing the air drums AnthonyinAnthony'sMissingDrums.jpg|Anthony MurrayandJeffinAnthony'sMissingDrums.jpg|Murray and Jeff Anthony'sMissingDrums2.jpg|"O really?" Anthony'sMissingDrums3.jpg|"No. O'Reilly!" Anthony'sMissingDrums4.jpg|Anthony playing air drums again Anthony'sMissingDrums5.jpg|Anthony noticing he has no drums GreginAnthony'sMissingDrums.jpg|Greg TheUnforgottenWigglesinAnthony'sMissingDrums.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles TheWigglesandBillO'Reilly.jpg|The Wiggles and Bill O'Reilly AnthonyPlayingDrumsinAnthony'sMissingDrums.jpg|Anthony got his drums back. Anthony'sMissingDrums6.jpg|But where's Murray's guitar?!? JeffinAnthony'sMissingDrums.jpg|Jeff Anthony'sMissingDrums9.jpg|"I lent my guitar to Bill O'Reilly." Oh,Really.jpg|"O really?" MurrayinAnthony'sMissingDrums.jpg|"No, O'Reilly!" GreginSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Greg holding his baton GregandAnthonyinAnthony'sMissingDrums.jpg|Greg and Anthony IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton-Shortversion.jpg|"I Wave My Arms And Swing My Baton" TheWigglesinAnthony'sMissingDrums.jpg|The Wiggles JeffSleepingintheBigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the Big Red Boat JeffWakingUpintheBigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff waking up in the Big Red Boat DoTheOwl-Prologue.jpg|Jeff hooting as owl GregandJeffinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Greg and Jeff TheUnforgottenWigglesPlayingMusic.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles playing music DoTheOwl-2006.jpg|"Do The Owl" LucyStuartatManlyBeach.jpg|Lucy RyanDeSaulnieratManlyBeach.jpg|Ryan GregandMurrayinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Greg and Murray GregandAnthonyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Greg and Anthony MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard GregPlayingDrumsinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Greg playing the drums AnthonyandMurrayinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Anthony and Murray NickyNackyNockyNoo-SATWPrologue.jpg|Captain and the Friendly Pirate crew TheFriendlyPirateCrewinHereComestheBigRedCarDeletedScene.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew CaptainFeatherswordinHereComestheBigRedCarDeletedScene.jpg|Captain Feathersword teaching the actions of "Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo" TheS.SFeatherswordinHereComestheBigRedCarDeletedScene.jpg|The S.S Feathersword NickyNackyNockyNoo-2005.jpg|"Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo" MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-SpanishPrologue.jpg|Murray and Jeff introducing The Mariachi Wiggles MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-SpanishVersion.jpg|"Move Your Arms Like Henry" (Spanish Version) TheOtherWigglesinWigglyFriends.jpg|The Other Wiggles TheAwakeWigglesinWigglyFriends.jpg|The Awake Wiggles GregandMurrayinWigglyFriends.jpg|Greg greets The Wiggles TheWigglesinWigglyFriends.jpg|The Wiggles WiggleGroove(Episode)2.jpg|Greg sees that they're playing music GregandAnthonyinWigglyFriends.jpg|Greg and Anthony WhereIsThumbkin?-Prologue.jpg|Greg suggests to sing "Where Is Thumbkin?" WhereIsThumbkin?.jpg|"Where Is Thumbkin?" AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinWigglyFriends.jpg|Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinWigglyFriends.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar GreginWigglyFriends.jpg|Greg decides to sing everything TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWigglyFriends.jpg|Captain arrives CaptainandAnthonyinWigglyFriends.jpg|Captain and Anthony GregSinginginWigglyFriends.jpg|Greg singing CaptainFeatherswordinWigglyFriends.jpg|Captain Feathersword WiggleGroove(Episode)6.jpg|Captain asking about Anthony's favorite color WiggleGroove(Episode)7.jpg|"It is blue. It is blue." MurrayinWigglyFriends.jpg|Murray talks about the Italian visitors WiggleGroove(Episode)8.jpg|Greg forgets Italian AnthonyinWigglyFriends.jpg|Anthony WiggleGroove(Episode)9.jpg|So he calls Professor Singalotasonga ProfessorSingalottasongainWigglyFriends.jpg|Professor Singalotasonga TheNonrealisticWigglesinWigglyFriends.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles Jeff'sPurpleArmchairinTVSeries4.jpg|Jeff's Purple Armchair Greg,FrankoandMaria.jpg|Greg, Franko and Maria GregSingingItalian.jpg|Greg Singing Italian FrankoandMaria.jpg|Franko and Maria GregandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|Greg and Professor CaptainandGreginWigglyFriends.jpg|Captain and Greg TheOtherWigglesandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Professor TheSingingWigglyHumansandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|The Other Wiggles, Professor and Captain BallaBallaBambina-2004.jpg|"Balla Balla Bambina" CaptainFeatherswordandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|Professor and Captain Ponies-2006.jpg|"Ponies" AdrianQuinnellinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Adrian LucyStuartasFarmerBrown.jpg|Lucy as Farmer Brown Pony.jpg|Jeff and a pony TheS.SFeatherswordinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|The S.S Feathersword WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Captain and Wags TheWigglesinLet'sGoShopping!.jpg|The Wiggles AnthonyinLet'sGoShopping!.jpg|Anthony GregandMurrayinLet'sGoShopping!.jpg|Greg and Murray JeffSleepinginLet'sGoShopping!.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinLet'sGoShopping!.jpg|Jeff waking up JeffinLet'sGoShopping!.jpg|Jeff GregSinging12ThingstoBuy.jpg|Greg singing JeffandAnthonyinLet'sGoShopping!.jpg|Jeff holding shopping bags and Anthony Let'sGoShopping!.jpg|'"Let's go shopping! Beauty mate!" TheAwakeWigglesinLet'sGoShopping!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles TheOtherWigglesinLet'sGoShopping!.jpg|The Other Wiggles TheNonrealisticWigglesinLet'sGoShopping!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheUnforgottenWigglesonLet'sGoShopping!.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles MurrayandJeffinLet'sGoShopping!.jpg|Murray and Jeff GregandJeffinLet'sGoShopping!.jpg|Greg and Wags TheWiggleGeneralStore2.jpg|Wags the Dog TheWigglesandWagsinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags WagsandAnthonyattheWiggleGeneralStore.jpg|Wags and Anthony TheWigglesattheWiggleGeneralStore.jpg|The Wiggles TheWiggleGeneralStore11.jpg AnthonyPlayingDrumsatWigglehouse.jpg|Anthony playing the drums WagsinLet'sGoShopping!.jpg|Wags 12ThingstoBuy.jpg|"12 Things to Buy" TheWiggleGeneralStore14.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore15.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore16.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore17.jpg JeffandWagsinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff and Wags TheWiggleGeneralStore18.jpg GregandWagsinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Greg and Wags TheWiggleGeneralStore20.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore21.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore22.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore23.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore24.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore25.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore26.jpg 5WiggleCoins.jpg|5 Wiggle Coins TheWiggleGeneralStore27.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore28.jpg|''"Very funny Anthony!" JeffSleepingintheBigRedBoat2.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the Big Red Boat JeffWakingUpintheBigRedBoat2.jpg|Jeff waking up in the Big Red Boat MoveLikeAnEmu-2006Prologue.jpg|Jeff introducing "Move Like An Emu" BenMurrayatManlyBeach.jpg|Ben the Emu MoveLikeAnEmu-2006.jpg|"Move Like An Emu" MurrayandSamMoraninSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Murray and Sam ClareFieldatManlyBeach.jpg|Clare GregandSamMoraninSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Greg and Sam JeffandAdrianQuinnell.jpg|Jeff and Adrian JeffandSamMoraninSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff and Sam BrettClarkeinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Brett AnthonyandSamMoraninSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Anthony and Sam GreginTripontheBeach.jpg|Greg GregandAnthonyinTriptotheBeach.jpg|Anthony and Greg packing for picnic AppleJuice.jpg|Greg holding apple juice AnthonyinTriptotheBeach.jpg|Anthony PicnicWithoutAnts2.jpg|Anthony carrying food PicnicWithoutAnts3.jpg|Greg suggests to get more food PicnicWithoutAnts4.jpg|"Good idea, Greg."'' MurrayandJeffinTriptotheBeach.jpg|Murray and Jeff TheUnforgottenWigglesinTriptotheBeach.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles JeffinTriptotheBeach.jpg|Jeff GregandMurrayinTriptotheBeach.jpg|Greg and Murray KingMurray.jpg|"Alas, me royal subjects." MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar PicnicWithoutAnts8.jpg PicnicWithoutAnts9.jpg|Greg PicnicWithoutAnts10.jpg PicnicWithoutAnts11.jpg TheNonrealisticWigglesinTriptotheBeach.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles GregandJeffinTriptotheBeach.jpg|Greg and Jeff MurrayinTriptotheBeach.jpg|Murray PicnicWithoutAnts14.jpg PicnicWithoutAnts15.jpg JeffPlayingTennis.jpg|Jeff playing tennis GregPlayingCricket.jpg|Greg playing cricket JeffPlayingFootball.jpg|Jeff playing football AnthonyinFootballUniform.jpg|Anthony wearing football uniform and football JeffPlayingPing-Pong.jpg|Jeff playing ping-pong PicnicWithoutAnts21.jpg TheWigglesinTriptotheBeach.jpg|The Wiggles JeffandAnthonyinTriptotheBeach.jpg|Jeff and Anthony LittleBrownAnt-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Little Brown Ant" LittleBrownAnt.jpg|"Little Brown Ant" MurrayPlayingTennisRacket.jpg|Murray playing the Tennis Racket JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinTriptotheBeach.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard TheAwakeWigglesinTriptotheBeach.jpg|The Awake Wiggles QuackQuack-SpanishPrologue.jpg|Murray and Jeff introducing "Quack, Quack, Cock-a-Doodle-Doo" in Spanish QuackQuack-SpanishVersion.jpg|"Quack, Quack" (Spanish Version) CaptainandAnthonyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Captain and Anthony CaptainFeathersword'sBoatRide.jpg|Captain Feathersword water skiing Sailboats.jpg|Sailboats FlyingBoat.jpg|Flying boat ANZACBridge.jpg|ANZAC Bridge MotorBoat.jpg|Motor boat Canoe.jpg|Canoe FishingBoat.jpg|Fishing boat SydneyFishMarket.jpg|Sydney Fish Market LunaParkSydney.jpg|Luna Park Sydney CaptainFallingDowninSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down WigglyParty-WigglyAnimation.jpg|"Wiggly Party" VisittheDoctor-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword talking about going to the doctor TheWigglesinAmazingAlpaca.jpg|The Wiggles in Wigglehouse kitchen MurrayinAmazingAlpaca.jpg|Murray cooking GreginAmazingAlpaca.jpg|Greg Murray'sNoodleSurprise.jpg|Murray showing his noodle surprise VisittheDoctor5.jpg|"Wow, that sounds tasty, Murray." AnthonyinAmazingAlpaca.jpg|But Anthony says he's not hungry anymore. JeffinAmazingAlpaca.jpg|Jeff TheNonrealisticWigglesinAmazingAlpaca.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles MurrayandDorothyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Murray and Dorothy DorothyinAmazingAlpaca.jpg|Just then, Dorothy the Dinosaur arrives. TheWigglesandDorothyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|"Is there anything wrong, Anthony?" VisittheDoctor9.jpg|"I'm not hungry anymore." VisittheDoctor10.jpg|Dorothy suggests to see a doctor named Dr. Verygood. GregonTelephone.jpg|Greg on telephone DorothyandGreginSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Dorothy and Greg AmandaKellerasDr.Verygood.jpg|Anthony and Dr. Verygood WagsandAnthonyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Wags and Anthony AnthonyEatingCreamPie.jpg|Anthony eating cream pie DorothyandAnthonyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony VisittheDoctor13.jpg|Anthony drinking rosy tea VisittheDoctor14.jpg|Anthony and Dorothy AnthonyEatingCreamRosyPie.jpg|Anthony eating cream rosy pie AnthonyandHenryinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Anthony and Henry AnthonyEatingOcto-pie.jpg|Anthony eating octo-pie VisittheDoctor16.jpg|"Anthony isn't sick. He's simply eating too much." VisittheDoctor17.jpg|Anthony apologizing to Dr. Verygood VisittheDoctor18.jpg|"Bye-bye, Wiggles." VisittheDoctor19.jpg|"Guys, Dr. Verygood was very good, wasn't she?" VisittheDoctor20.jpg|"Muffins, anyone?" VisittheDoctor21.jpg|"Oh, Anthony!" SayAahattheDoctors-Shortversion.jpg|"Say Aah at the Doctors" WagsandDr.Verygood.jpg|Wags and Dr. Verygood HenryandDr.Verygood.jpg|Henry and Dr. Verygood DorothyandDr.Verygood.jpg|Dorothy and Dr. Verygood Dr.Verygood.jpg|Dr. Verygood Hats-WigglyAnimation.jpg|"Hats" SplishSplash!BigRedBoat-ClosingScene.jpg|The Wiggles in epilogue JeffandAnthonyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff and Anthony TheOtherWigglesinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|The Other Wiggles SplashSplash!BigRedBoat-EndCredits.jpg|End Credits Deleted Scenes JeffinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff wearing life-jacket in deleted scene Greg'sMagicShow.jpg|Greg & Anthony in a deleted scene Milky,Milky,Milky,YummySmoothandSilky.jpg|Deleted Song: "Milky, Milky, Milky, Yummy Smooth and Silky" BlowMeDown-2006.jpg|Deleted Song: "Blow Me Down" Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Blooper Galleries